All-Star Western Vol 3 8
Supporting Characters: * * * Adversaries: * The August 7 :* Z.C. Branke :* Captain A. Monton Eider :* Hiram Coy :* Davis S. Winter :* Lenore Robins Other Characters: * Locations: * :* Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Dark as the Dungeon | Synopsis2 = Nighthawk and Cinnamon have just been shoved down deep into a mine shaft, with the entrance collapsed behind them. As they venture deeper into the darkness, Cinnamon remembers her past. She had witnessed the murder of her father, a sheriff, by a man named Robertson - the same man who has just thrown them into the mine. With her mother dead some months previously, Katherine Manser was placed into an orphanage. The other girls there had bullied her and called her Cinnamon in light of her red hair and freckles. One day, she had stopped taking it, and beat the girls up with a broom. The nuns, who had never liked her, placed her in seclusion, away from other children. They hoped they could cure her of her wicked behaviour. One night, she stole a horse from the stable and rode away. Unfortunately, she was lacking in both plan and food, and when her horse died after two weeks, she didn't get much further before collapsing herself. Fortunately, a Japanese man named Ichi discovered her and saved her live. Ichi not only nursed her back to health, but he taught her the ways of the samurai - something no one else could have taught her. Ichi tried to dissuade Kate from giving in to her desire for revenge, but her hunger for justice was strong. After three years of training with Ichi, she woke one morning to find that he had gone as if he were never there. With their lantern light dwindling, Cinnamon and Nighthawk come to a fork in the road. Fortunately, Cinnamon hears wind and smells something unusual. She leads Nighthawk down a passage until they come to a soft wall of earth. Breaking it down, the pair find a strange cavern with two plinths on which two strangely well preserved bodies have been laid to rest. The walls are adorned with symbols that Nighthawk seems to recognize from his days as a sailor. He believes that they are Mayan. They find golden pendants around the necks of the corpses, and Nighthawk decides to take them, in hopes that they are blessed with the magic of an ancient people. Skeptical, Cinnamon puts aside her feelings of guilt at desecrating the grave, and they begin digging their way up through the weak walls. After getting outside and into the fresh air, they realize that they are somehow stronger. Across the desert, they spy Robertson and his men returning to New Orleans, and plan to give him a surprise. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Ichi Adversaries: * Robertson Other Characters: * Locations: * :* Items: * Vehicles: * | Solicit = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * Jonah Hex image gallery * Jonah Hex appearances list * Jonah Hex quotes page | Links = * Jonah Hex article at Wikipedia * Jonah Hex page at Toonpedia * Jonah Hex fan page * Jonah Hex Blog with a "Body Count" * Jonah Hex biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Jonah Hex (Volume 2) series index at Comicbookdb.com * http://dcu.blog.dccomics.com/new-52-all-star-western/ }}